


Every Growin Boy, Need's a Little Joy, All You do is Sit and Stare

by Nell (twistedgeekgirl)



Series: Geno's Nancy Boy [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Tag, Nancy Boy, Panty Kink, Solo !PORN!, Underwear Kink, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedgeekgirl/pseuds/Nell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's another road trip when Sid finds a pair black silky panties that has him playing masturbation tag with Geno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Growin Boy, Need's a Little Joy, All You do is Sit and Stare

**Author's Note:**

> Totally stole the title from "Touch Me" by Gary Glitter

It's a week later and another road trip when Sid opens his bag to find yet another pair of panties. For a moment he's thrown. So caught up in the experience itself he'd somehow forgotten that he hadn't stumbled upon them by accident. Now faced with a glaring reminder that someone had purposely put them in his bag he's suddenly very uncomfortable. 

The newest pair are black and silky. Even though he knows he should be more concerned about where they came from he cant help but put them on. And, god. Fuck. The chill of the silk is a shock to his senses. Just like before he's completely overwhelmed. Going from stressed about the game tonight to so turned on even walking to his bed shoots tingles up and down his spine. 

He palms himself, dragging his fingers up and down the line of his dick. Fuck. It's so good. Laying back he loses himself in the feeling. Remembering what he had done on the bus. With Geno standing just outside the door, talking to him while he got himself off. Remembers how flushed Geno was, how he'd been turned on listening to him fucking his own fist. He's already on edge and hasn't even touched himself. 

There's a knock at the door and Geno's voice calling out "Sid busy?" He comes. Fuck. 

"Yeah. Hold on." Sid calls out taking a moment to get himself under control. He gets up wiping himself off with the towel he'd been wearing as he'd come out of the bathroom. He takes the panties into the bathroom to wash them out, wringing them out then throwing them over the ledge to the tub. He scrambles into a pair of boxers, thankful that this time his panty gifter at least left him his underwear. 

Opening the door he lets Geno in. "Yeah what's up?" He asks, flopping back on his bed. 

"Bored. See what Sid doing." Geno says sitting down on the bed across from Sid. Sid's head is thrown back, arms and legs star-fished out on the bed. His eyes are closed so Geno takes in his fill. Eyes tracing every line and contour of Sid's body. His lips parted and cheeks flushed. He's pulled out of his Sid induced haze by Sid talking. 

"Nothing much, just got out of the shower." Sid's hair is all but dry now. Geno looks to the direction of the bathroom. And there on the ledge of the tub are the panties. Geno groans, and Sid sits up. "You okay?"

"No. I go now." Geno stutters out almost scrambling to the door. He knows his face is flushed, and Jesus he's so hard his pants are tenting. He should really start wearing briefs. 

"Geno?" Sid asks to the already closed door. Geno almost jogs to his own room, barely getting the door closed before he has his pants undone and his hand on his dick. He knows he's got maybe three minutes before Sid comes after him, so he's rough and fast. Spitting in his palm just enough to get it slick. He's just on the brink of orgasm when Sid knocks on the door calling out. "Geno?" Sid voice does it. He comes so hard his head slams back against the door. 

"Geno you okay?" Sid asks, worry in his voice. 

"I be okay Sid. Just a minute." He waddles pants around his ankles to the bathroom to grab a towel, extremely grateful he hadn't given Sid a spare key to his room. He wipes up the mess he made, happy to see he had somehow missed getting anything on his pants. Taking the towel he scrubs the mess on the carpet just long enough to smash it in. Tosses the towel into a corner and opens the door. 

"My stomach. Maybe lunch not sit good." Geno says by way of explanation. 

"Ah. " Sid says, standing awkwardly in the doorway. 

"Yeah. Maybe I sleep off. Kay Sid?" Geno asks, hand still on the door. Sid nods a little put out, he turns and stalks back down the hall. Geno closes the door banging his head against it. 

Sid likes his presents. Sid has worn his presents. Suddenly Geno can't wait to get back to Pittsburg to pick out Sid's next surprise.


End file.
